


Professional Etiquette.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: C-3PO's P.O.V.Whilst in low-power close-down mode...Threepio experiences an un-usual 'dream'!





	Professional Etiquette.

Ohh wonder of wonders! Miracle of miracles!  
Can this really be happening?

The mirror looks back at me (so strangely).  
Oh no! This metal mask is void of expression!  
I appear (stone faced) trapped within this outer casing.

I admit there is no (noticable difference) to onlookers...  
Oh! I do believe this is how living beings (save face)!  
For that which is (apparantly) seen outwradly, may not necessarily tell the true story, expressed in ones interior mind!

Oh dear, the fluctuation of heat and cold (inwardly sensed) from atmospheric temperatures...  
Must have such a distracting effect on the actual (living beings).  
Yet they must certainly (endure this) for myself I heartily agree!

Oh such (heart-ache!) Oh wait, do I (have a heart?) I thought not, now I am unsure of that fact!  
It must absolutely be my (ancient innerds) showing me signs of rust! I fear I may need an oil-bath very soon.

Bless my soul! (what soul?) Oh no! can this change (really) be happening to me?  
Oh dear, what (is there) to be done? 

The maker did not make me for such a purpose! After all I am only a Human-Cyborg-Relations Droid (am I?)  
The maker never intended for this (varying occurrence) to take place!  
Never expected that I should ever become (REAL!!!).

(Just wait until Artoo hears my news!)

I will just have to face facts and make an announcement, informing the others that...  
(I now) really do believe, that I (plain and simply)...FEEL!!!  
Thank the maker!!!

(Maybe my stories will become (more interesting) from now on!)

Epilogue: 

This was all sadly forgotten when the Protocol Droid 'awoke' for duty once more!

The End.


End file.
